


My Thoughts, Opinions, and Ramblings

by SilverstarTheHybrid



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Stuff, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstarTheHybrid/pseuds/SilverstarTheHybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever I feel like posting on here, poetry, opinions, thoughts, or feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what happens if you cry out but no one hears, if you cry out until your voice is hoarse, but it was worthless? I (luckily) was heard, and now, I get the help I need. Do not be afraid to call out to another person, heck even if it's to me, someone will hear, especially me.


	2. Chapter 2

I FIGURED OUT HOW TO ADD CHAPTERS

Welcome back everyone, today I would like to show you a video called "Troll". You can find it by searching it on Youtube


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just recently got diagnosed with ADHD and a mood disorder...

The woven fabric of reality is just levels of dimensions and consciousness. We exist in the 3rd dimension....


End file.
